Faking it isn't so Easy When it's Real
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth was in love with her roommate for the longest time. And when her old high school reunion comes into view, she's afraid to see her old high school ex, Percy swoops in with a harmless idea to pretend to date, just to piss him off. Annabeth then realizes that faking being together seems too easy. Perhaps she's not the only one with feelings? Percabeth. One-shot. Complete.


Annabeth was in middle of glaring angrily at her computer screen with Percy, her roommate, walked in. He toed off his shoes and tossed his keys into the bowl, and then laughed when he saw her expression.

"It's like that computer killed your father or something," He joked and waited for her to laugh, but she never did. "You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" He sat beside on her the worn out couch.

She didn't answer, just shoved the computer in his direction.

He squinted and read the screen, "Wow, it's really been 10 years since our Goode days. It's a high school reunion, what could happen?"

"You don't get it." She groaned, "I had so many people I hated in Goode. Like stupid Luke Castellen."

"Who?"

Annabeth looked at him, "Senior, straight A student, football captain?"

He tilted his head, a habit that showed he was thinking. It took a minute, but he snapped and nodded. "Ah, Luke! I went to one of his parties, great dude."

"Not so great to me. I was entranced with him since like first day of freshman year. Then when we were seniors, I asked him to prom. This was after 4 years of harboring a crush on him. He said yes, and then comes prom night and I walk in alone. He said his car was in the shop and would walk so I had my father drive me. I walk in and see him sticking his tongue down some girls throat. He sees me after a good long, and awkward, make out, with I think another senior, and just smiles at me. Smiles! And all his football buddies laughed, like this was planned!" Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself, the embarrassment from years before creeping back towards her.

Percy looked angry, his jaw clenched. "A complete douche is what he is." Percy was the protective friend and always had been. Always ready to punch anyone that messed with Annabeth or even looked at her weirdly. Then his anger was gone, an excitement that you could almost explain as boyish, replaced it. "You know what?"

"What?" She felt defeated. Luke was the guy everyone always wanted, so he'd be there, for sure. Luke's life would be wildly amazing, Annabeth just knew it. And all he was going to was show off some wife that was equally as successful because that's just Luke. All Annabeth had to show off was a dateless year and a half because of a crush on her roommate and a office job which she hated.

Percy touched her shoulder, "Luke and I got along, but the football team was always battling the swim team for most awards and attention. So by default, he didn't really like me."

"So?"

"So, what if I pretend to be your fake boyfriend or whatever, so we both could piss him off." Percy sat back, looking proud about his idea.

Annabeth looked at him, "Why do you need to piss him off?"

"He messed with you. And nobody messed with my Annabeth."

She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when he said 'my Annabeth'. She really did try.

* * *

The days until the reunion passed in a slow crawl and Annabeth spent everyday leading up to it panicked. Her head spun with 'What if's. But, she got her dress on and did her make up despite every nerve in her body screaming at her to stop and run. Just as she was clasping her necklace, her shaking hands making it nearly impossible, Percy's voice was behind her.

"Calm down." His large warm hands took over working on the necklace.

After he tapped her shoulders, signaling he was done, she turned around. "I don't even know why I'm so nervous."

"Reunions make everyone a nervous wreck." His voice was soothing and Annabeth felt some of the tension leave her shoulders.

The ride over Percy tried to make small talk, but Annabeth couldn't speak much, her tongue in knots.

Goode's gym was decorated with streamers and balloons in the school's colors. People stood around in groups and as soon as they walked in, Annabeth zeroed in on a larger group. Everyone in the group was laughing loudly and appeared to be enjoying themselves. That's where Luke was, she just knew it. She felt a arm come around her back, resting on her waist.

"Let's sell this." Percy whispered low in her ear. She put on a large smile and looked at Percy lovingly, it wasn't very hard. They wandered to the punch bowl, which where they ran into Piper Mclean and Jason Grace.

"Annabeth!" Piper smiled widely when she recognized her and Jason Grace was on her heels, "It's been too long."

She smiled back, it was truly great to see her old best friend again, "What's new with you?"

"I now own my very own business and Jason and I are married!" Piper wiggled her ring finger at Annabeth, the large diamond sparkling.

"Congrats man." Percy patted Jason on the back.

Jason's eyes fell down to Percy's arm around Annabeth's waist, "We're not the only ones that got more comfortable. So, married?"

Annabeth felt herself blush, and Percy kissed her temple, "I wish." Percy's added comment made her cheeks flare more. The group of four talked for awhile, talking about the could old days in Goode. His arm always stayed around her waist, like it was a habit more than pretend thing they decided to do when they walked in.

Piper was in middle of telling them about her trip to Europe when her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes focused on something over Annabeth's shoulder, "Don't look now, but the devil's walking up behind you."

She felt herself start to panic but Percy's fingers were tracing odd shapes on her skin and he held her even closer.

"Annabeth Chase." His voice sounded the same and when she turned to meet his gaze, she was met with almost the exact same face she saw smirk at her at the prom.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Percy beat her to it, "Luke, how've you been?"

"Pretty well. Inherited my father's shipping business and have a gorgeous wife. What more can a guy ask for?" His laugh was deep, and Percy laughed along. Annabeth could tell he was getting angrier and angrier, his fingers stopped, "So, Jackson, you still swimming?"

"Actually, no. I teach at Diamond Academy." His smile was tight and forced.

Luke looked them up and down, his icy blue eyes stuck on Percy's arm for a second too long, "Shame. You were good. Annabeth, you've been quiet as a mouse. What's new in your life?"

"Not much. Percy and I just moved in together," She looked up at him, with a surge of courage she leaned up and pecked his lips. They were soft and warm, a pair of lips that once you kiss once, you have to kiss them again. "That's new."

Percy smiled at her, a real smile, one that made his eyes crinkle, "A good new."

It was then Annabeth got lost in the color of Percy's eyes. The brilliant sea green, bright and beautiful. Percy's eyes never left her, and in that moment Annabeth could almost believe their act. That Percy actually loved her back and that they were together. Almost. Annabeth felt her heart start to constrict and her eyes start to prickle

Luke cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "Wow, I didn't know you even knew each other."

"Well, he ran into my car pulling out of the parking lot after graduation and things just hit it off from there." Annabeth smiled sweetly at Luke and tried to blink back the tears that started to well in her eyes.

Percy groaned, "It was a small tap!"

Luke gave them a smile, "Well, I should see where the wife is. Good seeing both of you."

Annabeth let Luke get to the other side of the gym before detaching herself from Percy. Without a word, she hurried outside. When the front door closed behind her, she sat down on the steps and took a few deep breaths. She was so stupid to agree to this, knowing of her feelings and to her this was her dream and to Percy, this was all but an act.

A person sat down next to her, and she didn't even need to look. It was Percy, she was knew it was.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. I've honestly been in love with you since you moved in 4 years ago. And I thought pretending to be your boyfriend would give me a taste of dating you and that would hold me off for a long while but that only made me long for you more and now I've screwed myself up. I know this must've been so weird for you, but if you're truly my best friend, we can forget this all happened and go back to-" Percy never got a chance to answer, because Annabeth had grabbed his face and kissed him. Before Percy got a chance to kiss her back, she had pulled away.

"I love you too." She whispered, afraid if she spoke too loud this moment she's waited forever for, would fade.

Percy laughed quietly, as if he was afraid too, then his lips were on hers.

 _fin._


End file.
